


Galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, with a little bit of plot thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You were so good today. You gave such an amazing speech, so sweet with the staff.” Anna smiled, taking in the red tint to her sister’s cheeks. “You’re such a wonderful Queen, and an even better sister.”“Anna…” Elsa sighed, shifting in her seat. Her hands were still folded primly in her lap. “You shouldn’t… we should… not here, okay?”Anna nodded, thumb brushing over Elsa’s cheek and pulling back slowly. “Race you to the bedroom? First one there gets to get the royal treatment!”
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Y’know, read the tags. It’s Elsanna, so sibling incest. Don’t like it, don’t read it; k? Okay. 
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way...Elsa with a praise kink. Fucking kill me, am I right? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Read and review, please ;)

The wind whipped icy and fierce through the town of Arendelle, blowing snow across the walkways. It was pitch black at a mere four in the evening, a sign of the harsh winter to come. The castle was cold, tile floors nearly icy though every fireplace was alight and burning. 

Despite the dark cold, Anna cheered as she slid down the banister of the winding staircase. It was parting day, her new favorite day of the year - when most of the unnecessary castle staff made their way home for the holidays, to return in the spring. It left Elsa and Anna with minimal castle staff - Kristoff, a chef, a couple of maids - and much more freedom and alone time. 

She half jogged into the ballroom, fixing the dainty crown atop her head and taking her rightful place by her sister’s side. Elsa had been waiting on her to give a speech and formally dismiss the staff. 

“You look beautiful, Elsa.” Anna stage whispered, eyes raking up and down her sister’s body. It was no spectacular dress by any stretch of the imagination, simply a long royal blue gown with long sleeves and her trademark cape, but she looked gorgeous to her sister. Irresistible. 

Thank you, she mouthed back, a faint flush on her cheeks. 

As Elsa spoke, Anna was entranced by her words. The way she sounded so elegant and put together all the time - no script in front of her, just free flowing and eloquent. More eloquent than Anna could be, even with practice. Her eyes followed Elsa's hand, pushing back a stray lock of platinum hair as she concluded her speech, a bell ringing behind them signifying the feast would begin and the staff could leave when they were ready. 

There was a flurry of people everywhere, calling out to both sisters to bid more personal goodbyes, but before Anna left she rested a hand on the small of Elsa’s back and whispered into her sister’s ear.

“Good girl, Elsie. Your speech was wonderful.” 

As she turned to walk away and greet some of their guests, Anna took note of the crimson blush on her sister’s face. Yes, this was going to be a very lovely evening indeed. 

Much later, after most of the staff took off on their journeys home, it was just Elsa and Anna left in the ballroom. Anna was draped across a chair in a rather unladylike manner, Elsa sitting primly on the edge of her own chair. They were enveloped in silence, waiting on the familiar boom of the gates closing for the season. 

There was a beat of silence before Anna straightened up, hand cupping under Elsa’s chin. Her sister’s eyes locked on hers, small smile on Elsa’s face. 

“Yes, Anna?” 

“You were so good today. You gave such an amazing speech, so sweet with the staff.” Anna smiled, taking in the red tint to her sister’s cheeks. “You’re such a wonderful Queen, and an even better sister.” 

“Anna…” Elsa sighed, shifting in her seat. Her hands were still folded primly in her lap. “You shouldn’t… we should… not here, okay?” 

Anna nodded, thumb brushing over Elsa’s cheek and pulling back slowly. “Race you to the bedroom? First one there gets to get the royal treatment!” 

She watched amused as Elsa scrambled up and walked as quickly as she could - while still maintaining a gentle, ladylike gait - to the bedroom they shared. Anna slowed her pace, deliberately letting Elsa win. She loved the way her sister smiled when she accomplished something. 

“Ha! I beat you!” Elsa cheered, slightly out of breath. There was a rosy tint to her cheeks and chest, just the way Anna liked it. 

“You did, my good girl. Now for the royal treatment.” Anna smiled mischievously, relishing in the way a simple phrase had her sister reeling, chest heaving and eyes nearly glassy. 

“Y-yes. How do you want me, Anna?”

“Nude, darling. Here, let me help.” 

Anna turned Elsa so she could reach her back, fingers brushing across the milky skin as she undid the corset back of her dress. Slowly, agonizingly allowing length in the ribbon and pulling the garment looser. 

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief, these things weren’t the most comfortable, but they were necessary when conducting royal business. The winter break in the castle would be a welcome change, allowing the women a break from tight dresses all day. 

Anna ran her hands down Elsa’s spine as the blonde gulped in several deep breaths of air, allowing her ribcage to expand. She pulled the dress to the floor, helping her sister step out of it before draping it on the vanity carefully and walking back over to the other woman. 

“That’s it...good girl. Just breathe for a minute.” Anna stood behind the other woman, arms coming to wrap around her as she pressed soft kisses to the milky smooth skin of Elsa’s neck. 

Elsa’s eyes fluttered shut, breath catching in her throat as she turned to face her sister, hands coming up to finger auburn braids gently. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, do you?” 

“I have a perfectly good idea of what I’m doing and I don’t mind it at all.” Anna smirked, lips finally meeting Elsa’s in a gentle kiss that felt like fireworks, safety, love. “Help me out of this dress, darling. Then I’m going to reward you for being such a wonderful queen today.” 

“Y-yes, my love.” 

Elsa’s hands shook on the zipper of Anna’s dress, but when she looked up at her sister all she saw was love and adoration. 

“There’s nothing you can do that will be wrong, Elsie. I love you and I’m here, with you, always.” Anna murmured, stepping out of the dress her sister lowered for her. Tears welled up in Elsa’s eyes, hands clasped in front of her chest as she beamed with pride. 

“Oh, my sweet Anna…” 

“To the bed with you, now. On your back and legs spread, yeah?” Anna grinned at her sister, pinching her ass when the other woman started to walk to the bed. 

The bed was soft, their softest sheets most likely requested by Anna earlier in the day - she was so thoughtful like that. She laid back, pulling her panties down and tossing them to the side into the floor to inevitably be found later...or not. 

Elsa was broken from her thoughts by Anna’s sudden presence between her legs, hair down from the standard braids she wore and flowing free around her shoulders and down her back. 

“Hi, love. You smell so good.” Anna pressed a kiss to the inside of Elsa’s thigh, looking up at her lover through hooded eyes. 

“Oh stop it, you.” There was a deep blush on Elsa’s face, head turning to bury her eyes in her arm. 

“Come on, you know you’re a good girl...my good girl.” Anna slid her fingers across Elsa’s hips, lips quirking up in a smile when she heard the hiss she let out. Elsa was always so sensitive, so pliable. 

“Your good girl, yes.” Her voice was breathy now, eyes slipping shut and giving way to the warm pleasure she felt. 

“My best girl.” Anna nodded, placing a gentle kiss on Elsa’s clit as she slid two fingers into the other woman, met with no resistance. 

The sweet talking had left Elsa a drenched, shivering mess - as it should have. Anna was no stranger to Elsa, nor the things she liked. Her sister’s eyes were practically rolling, head lolled to the side and almost completely undone under Anna’s gentle touches. 

“You are so perfect, Elsie. My sweet girl. You’re practically undone around my fingers, aren’t you? My good little slut.” Anna’s voice was barely above a whisper, fingers slowly working in and out of the other woman. 

“Mm, yes. I’m nearly there, I’m your good girl.” Elsa moaned out, fighting to keep her eyes opened and trained on the auburn hair between her legs. 

Anna circled her thumb over Elsa’s clit, pushing down slightly and reveling in the way her hips stuttered forwards. It was always slow when she praised Elsa, she let her enjoy every moment. Some nights she could get her to her peak without even touching the woman, it had such an effect on her.

“Are you going to come for me, my darling? You’re such a good girl, working yourself on my fingers like this. Does it feel good? You look so beautiful like this, milky skin flushed with need. My gorgeous girl.” Anna murmured, eyes trained on the spot of curls between Elsa’s legs, dampened with arousal and need. 

“I- yes. I’m going to come, Anna… oh, gods, it feels so good. You feel so good. I’m yours, Anna.” 

Elsa was babbling now, eyes screwed shut and hips frantically chasing pleasure. She was nearly incoherent, lips parted and sucking in gasps of air. Anna smirked, leaning down and capturing the other woman’s clit between her lips and running her tongue over it gently.

The gentle ministration proved to push Elsa over the edge, one hand taking purchase in auburn hair while the other toyed with her nipple absently. Her back arched off the bed, hips thrusting up to meet Anna’s mouth as she let out a shriek of pleasure. 

Anna waited patiently, fingers still lazily pumping in and out of the other woman, cool fluid on her hand. She rested her head on Elsa’s thigh, smiling up at her sister as she watched her come down from her high. 

It was a beautiful sight, chest and face flushed. Elsa’s eyes were shut, hand still in Anna’s hair. There was a half smile on her face, head moving side to side as she came back down to earth. 

“Where are you, Elsie?” Anna singsonged, small smile on her face. 

“Galaxies. You make me see galaxies.” 

Anna chuckled at that, planting a gentle kiss just to the side of Elsa’s sex. She looked up at her sister adoringly, gently untangling her hair from a now icy grasp and crawling up the bed to take the other woman into her arms. 

“What about you, love? Don’t you want me to get you off?” 

“After you rest. We have all winter long.”


End file.
